Famous
by Undefined12
Summary: Percy is famous, and annabeth hates him. expect ooc, not great at writing Annabeth's character and Percy is supposed to be different, no gods. The beginning is horrible, but I'm giving this story another chance so please read the whole thing
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: will be ooc, I'm still not to great at writing but i like to try. :) constructive critisim please! dont be to mean though! :) thanks!**_

I saw the most annoying person ever on t.v. today, Percy Jackson. Famous actor and singer that _everybody_ loved. well, i don't i think he is a ego-centric jerk, and i'm probably right because i'm _always _right. See, i don't really know him only the stories i hear about him, ya know, the gossip about all the celebrity's and their crap that goes around. It most be hard not having a private life, i mean with Thalia always knowing whats going on in my life i thought that was bad but with these people, the_ whole entire world_ knows what's happeneing in their life. I wouldn't be able to stand that. Ok back to Percy, Thalia loves his music - i must say myslef it's not bad- but doesnt like him either, she is forcing me to go to his concert tonight and i'm hoping to get out of it. After pulling every trick in the book to get away i stilll have to go, there is no way of escaping it, or her. So that means that in two hours i'm gonna be seeing one of the people that annoy me most in the world. _oh, joy._

"Annabeth, LET'S GO!" screamed Thalia. "I'm trying give me a minute! gosh!" i yelled back

It's fifteen minutes until the concert starts and i really don't want to go now but she is dragging me out the door. during the car ride there i ask her why she wants to see him so bad, she says it's because she like his music and i believe her. Mostly cause i've heard some of the things she called him and i do not want to repeat it, it was bad enough hearing it. i shuddered just thinking about that comment, but i have to addmit it was hilarious when she said it. Even though Thalia can come across mean and hard and a-what i like to say cause it's fun- stick in the mud, but once you get on her _good_ side and are friends with her the she is a little the concert they were serving beer and i'm not one to drink normally but i was having no fun, what-so-ever so i decided to have one. i had two. Once the concert was over she went to get an autograph from his _band_, he wasn't even giving out autographs, pathetic. I was sitting indian style-my favorite way- when my phone rang, it was thalia saying she had about twenty people in front of her, ugh. so i sit there and read my book quietly and wait, i stretch my legs out right about the time someone walks by-complete accident by the way- and trip them.

"HEY! watch it! do you know who you just tripped?" said the hooded figure.

"uh, no i dont stupid, you have a hood and sunglasses on when its night, and for your information i didn't mean to! you just happened to walk by when i stretched my legs out! i didn't even see you!" i hissed back. He took of is hood and sunglasses.. Oh my gosh it's Percy. wait, it's percy. gross. I scoff, "so you think that you being famous and all will have me faint and be begging you to forgive me? yeah right." I almost die laughing when i see his expression, it's priceless! so i continue just for the fun of it. ;) "yeah, not what you were expecting eh'? there are _some_ people that see through your fake celebrity crap. i don't like you and i'm not a stupid fan girl." ok the two beers i had are kind of getting to me now i'm such a lightweight i'm already feeling dizzy. and i wobbled a bit cleary looking drunk cause he caught me a bit. "Oh, i see you are drunk that's why your saying this, if you hated me why would you be here?" "me being drunk has nothing to do with this! I know excatly who you are and what i think of you! and i'm here cause my friend likes your _BAND_. " i emphasis band so he knows it's not him. and Thalia does have a crush on the drummer Nico. but she wouldn't dare tell me that. "oh really, where is your friend anyways?" "she is getting an autograph but we wont be meeting up afterwards cause i'm walking home now, to get away from _you."_ i say, and mostly i just want to go home, thalia will be fine she actually told me i could leave so i texted her and she said ok. as i was turning to leave i stumbled on my heels and swore when i almost fell, i felt to strong arms keep me balance, i pried his arms away from me and took of my shoes and started to walk along the wall hoping that he was gone. But he run up in front of me and i ran into him cause i didn't really notice him fast enough, i guess this alcohol dulls my relflexs cause my face ran straight into his chest. "OW! really! why did you have to do that! God, would you just leave?" i said rubbing my nose. "no, i wont i'm walking you home whether you like it or not, i don't want a pretty face like yours to get hit by a bus." he said with a smirk. "oh, so your gonna actually talk now? i thought you didn't know how to there for a while." i say with a smirk of my own as he holds onto my waist. i try so many times to get him to let go that i finally just stop and stand there in the middle of the sidewalk like an idiot waiting. "what are you doing?" he laughs. "i'm waiting for you to let go so i can go home. " i slur out. "Oh come on, what you don't want me to know where you live?" he asks. "actually no i don't so yeah, thanks, nice talking to you, whatever see ya later." i say and try to walk off but he grabs me and whispers in my ear, "come on, i swear i'll leave you alone if you let me walk you home, and tell me your name. " oh right i never told him my name. "i'm annabeth, now let's go" i say as i start walking to my house faster. once we got to my door he said "it was nice to meet you annbeth, it was especially nice not to have you squealing and all over me but actually trying to _get away_ from me. i'm not used to that". "well if you ever come around here, you better get used to it" i say. i'm about to close the door when i see the smile on his face. oh no. "that was not an invitation by the way. this place is top secret, you can't ever come here again. got it?" i say "uh huh sure." he says with a grin and turns to leave. "i'm serious!" i say as i close the door smiling to myslef.

_**AHHH! Longest story yet!**_** :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**_ _**it's like 1 am and i'm eating a candy-cane haha. sorry for not writing sooner i just had christmas.. haha well, here ya go!**_

It had been about a week since i meet Percy and he hadn't came to see me, it's not like i care or anything. Or like i actually thought that he could find time to see me, or even _want_ to see me but, i don't know... Well, i'm at home now and not at work because i'm sick, Thalia forced me to stay home. I actually love my work, i'm an architect mostly because it's fascinating and also because i have always wanted to build something permanent. I heard a knock on the door and i got up to answer it. i opened the door and almost freaked out and not in a good way.

"What are _you_ doing here?" i asked. "well you told me i should get used to being avoided if i ever came back, and i'm back." said percy. He was wearing dark skinny jeans, vans, and a white button up. I have to admit he looked extremly sexy. "i told you it wasn't an invitation, and if you cant tell by how i'm dressed and sound, i'm sick." i'm wearing my black sweatpants with love pink down the side and 86 outlined in purple, one green and one grey sock and a dark blue tank top. "yeah? well you look great." he said with a cocky smile. "whatever, goodbye now!" i say as i close the door but he puts his foot in the door so i can't close it. "really? what do you want?" i didn't notice at first but his arm was behind his back.

"well i wanted to give you these-he pulled out the most beautiful red roses-, apologize for not coming to see you sooner, and take you out to dinner but your sick so i guess i will make you something?" he said. i laugh, "well it's lunch, and no thanks i don't have much of an appetite cause of this stupid cold." i say and cough afterwards. "and why would you apologize for not seeing me sooner? i'm actually surprised you even remebered me. " i said. "How could i forget the _one _person that treats me like a normal person? and Annabeth, i wanted to apologize because i don't think we met on the best note last night and i want to start over?" he asks.

well everyone deserves second chances maybe he is different after all. "ok fine, whatever." "do you say 'whatever' after everything?" he asks with a chuckle, it's different than the one you hear on tv and talk shows it's more.. real. and i like it, i like it alot. It's sweet, and laughable, it's one of those laughs that make _you_ want to laugh. "actually no i don't, do you want to start over or what?" i ask. his face turns serious, "yeah, yeah i do." he extended his hand to me, "hey, i'm percy jackson, nice to meet you." i laugh and take his hand and shake it, i swear i felt a thousand bolts got through my hand but i acted like i didn't and said. "I'm Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you too." i smiled. "you know you look a lot hotter when you do that" he said. i blushed. "do what?" "smile." he said. i smiled again and it made him smile. "oh, uh, do you want to come inside, it's pretty cold out there." "oh right, yeah sure. " he said. "so does this mean you will let me make you _lunch_?" he asked with that adorable laugh. "ok sure." i smiled.

* * *

><p>"is it almost ready?" i yelled into the kitchen. "yeah just a sec. " he yelled back. i'm kinda scared about what he is making and how it will taste, i mean he probably never has cooked, he was <em>discovered <em>when he was 16 and his mom probably cooked for him then and now im sure he has someone do it for him. "hey annabeth! It's ready!" he elxclaimed running into the room and as i got up he covered my eyes. "what are you doing?" i asked. "well it's a surprise! i have to get you in there first silly!" i laughed and agreed to go with his ridiculous plan.

When he uncovered my eyes my jaw dropped in amazment. he had set the table to make it look like a fancy restaurant. he made pasta and i'm glad because i'm a vegetarian. _**(AN: i'm a vegetarian so, so is annabeth, sorry if you dont like that. :b)**_ I didn't want to not eat his food cause that would be rude. "wow! percy this is amazing! why did you do all this?" "well because your sick and you couldn't go out so i had the restaurant come to you." he said. "wow this is really sweet! and when did you learn to cook?" i ask. "well if you must know, i used to cook dinner when i was younger and i still cook a little when i have time. sit down and eat!" he said "ok!" i laughed. "i'm really glad you made pasta" i said. "why" "well because, i'm a vegetarian." i said. "oh so that's why there was hardly anything with meat in the fridge, wait why was there meat in there?" he said. "cause thalia is always over here and she has to have _something_ to eat" i laugh and he laughs too. "well why don't you like meat?" he asks. why does this question always come up when i tell someone this? "it's not that i'm against killing animals or anything it's just that it doesn't taste right." "oh becasue that makes since." and he makes a funny face. i laugh and so does he.

After we're done eating we decide to watch a movie and we sit down on the couch for a scary movie. we watch incedious. normally scary movies are funny or just plan stupid for me but i was terrified watching this. it didn't even phase percy. I was screaming my head off in places and when the movie ended i had ended up curled into Percy's side. It was comfortable, like i was made to be there. It was around 6 and i asked Percy when i would see him again cause i knew with his busy schedule that it would be awhile. "well, with Christmas coming up i'm on a three month break and so i wil be seeing you a lot more! that's why i was so busy that last week and couldn't come see you." he said. "oh that's great!" i said and meant it. he is like my best friend but i know he wont be able to always be there for me. he will probably forget about me after these three months, if he doesn't we won't be able to stay friends because of him being famous and never being around and having tons of other friends. This must have registered on my face because he storked my arm in a comforting way and brushed a peice of hair behind my ear and said "hey just cause i'm famous doesn't mean i will ever forget you or not be there for you. Me being famous will _never_ get in the way of that. I might have only known you for two days but i feel like i can trust you with all my secrets i have never felt this way with anyone except my friends Grover, and Nico." i felt the same way but wasn't going to tell him that so i said, "ok" wow real smart annabeth. "ok." he said with a smile. i think he knows though. "well i should probably get going cause i have to meet grover but it was nice getting to know you Annabeth." he said with a wink. i laughed and said "you to percy and i can't wait to do it again sometime." and i closed the door behind him. I wonder when we will do this again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hey! i'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, i have been so busy with finals and homework that i lost track of time! sorry! well, here is the story. btw, it's probably gonna be really short! **_

It's been a month and Percy has been with me everyday. He is like a little puppy that won't leave you alone. I have known him for one month now and i think i'm falling for him. That is way to soon to like someone, so naturally i refuse it. I won't allow my mind to believe that i like Percy no matter how fast my heart beats when he shows up. No matter how much i really do like him, it won't ever work out. I can't be with him it just won't work, he's famous and i'm.. I'm just, _normal_. He wouldn't feel the same way anyways, he's all, well you know, _percy._ So to deny my feelings i have just made the decision to be mean, stop him from making me fall in love. I can't fall in love with him, never i will never do it. I can't set myself up for that kind of heartbreak that i can clearly see is coming if i do. After Luke cheated on me, i can't put my heart through that again. Percy is coming by today-like always-so i'm putting plan_ hate percy _to work. I turned on the radio and started cleaning cause it was kinda messy and i'm OCD. _**(AN: another thing based on me. ;) ok annabeth is gonna be OOC so if something like ocd or being a vegitarian or whatever comes up just remember me. ;) haha)**_ Percy had apparently let himslef in cause he knows where my spare key is. I was dancing a little bit to the radio and cleaning when he walks up behind me wraps his arms around my waist and whispers in my ear, "your an amazing dancer, you know that?"

i almost screamed my head off, but i kept my cool somehow and just said, "yeah, thanks. Can you leave because i don't really think you should be spending this much time with a _normal _person. Oh and lock the doors on you way out. " i pried his arms off of me and walked into my bedroom and closed the door. Right before i closed the door i caught a glimpse of him gaping at me. I slid down the door wanting to cry because i really do like him. I went to take a shower, thankful i didn't have to leave the comfort of my room because the bathroom is attached. After i got done i stepped out put on some sweats and a tank top- my usual attire of the weekend- and went to the kitchen since i hadn't eaten anything yet today. I almost started crying again cause Percy was just sitting on my couch. "What are you doing here? i told you to leave!" i said to him with as much anger as i could muster up but it came out a little above a whisper -so much for my pride, yeah right-. "i get that your a little grumpy, nothing i haven't put up from you before" he smirked. _wow his smile is beautiful._ Cut it out annabeth! you can't afford to put your heart on the line for someone like him, he is no good. "for your information i'm not grumpy, if you couldn't tell i was pretty happy-lie- before you, oh so rudely barged into MY home, you need to go." i said.

"annabeth come on! why are you giving me the cold sholder! what did i do? i thought we were seriously getting over you and this whole '_normal'_ thing, I could honestly careless that your not famous. Actually i'm glad your not famous. That means your not just here for publicity." he started walking torwards me. I backed up, and turned and walked torwards my room and right when i reached the door i spun around and said, "We did now i'm back on to the whole _'normal'_ thing and i'm serious this time. after these last two months we won't be able to be whatever the heck we are any more!" was really angry and when i'm angry and flustered my filter from my mind to my mouth disappears and i say whatever is on my mind. "I'm just setting myslef up for heartbreak, Percy! it's pointless, so why don't you just leave, _now_, and i won't have to go through that. " _crap! _i hope he doesn't think i mean as something more than a friend type of heart break. After that being said i slammed my door and sat cris-cross on my bed and pulled my computer into my lap. i immediatly regretted it because they was a picture of me and percy on my screen. He knocked on my door then opened it and popped his head in. "Hey, what did you mean 'heartbreak' " asked Percy

"How stupid can you get seaweed brain? I meant as a friend. " i said back, he just won't leave! I don't really want him to either. and as for seaweed brain, i came up with it a couple days after our "fancy dinner date" in my kitchen, cause his eyes remind me of seaweed and he isn't very smart. So inreturn to that he calls me wise girl. "oh. well, please don't act like this. And i will never ever forget you and i will never leave you! your my bestfriend!" Oh. yay, best friend. "right can you please leave?"

"is that what you really want?" he was leaning closer and i just wanted to kiss him and pour all my emotion into that one kiss, but i kept my control and turned my had and breathed out a quite yes. and that's what he did, he left. My heart dropped into my stomach when i heard the door close.

* * *

><p>He still hasn't come back. It's been two days. <em>maybe it's for the best, it would have happened anyways better sooner than later.<em> i tell myslef. I was sitting in my room when i heard something hit my window. i ignored and it happened again a bit louder this time, and i went out on the balcony, i saw jet black hair and stunning sea green eyes looking up at me, in the middle of the sidewalk he started singing his song Check Yes Juliet _**(by we the kings, I DONT own. :))**_ I smiled and he sang louder suddenly everyone recognized him and his voice. someone called called the press and they were _everywhere_.

_don't tell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_run baby run, forever will be you and me._

he sang. I wonder if he has feelings for me too, because thats a love song. but its probably just a coincidence. I didn't say anything i just walked back into my room. not a minute later there was a knock on the door. "please let me in, and please talk to me?" he begged. his eyebrows were scrunched together and he just looked so cute! "fine come in."


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: I'm so sorry! It seems like it has been forever since i wrote! i have been really busy this week with Christmas and everything, so i couldn't update, this will probably be short but something is better than nothing, right? well i don't know how soon i will be able to update but i will try to do it more. :)**_

_"please let me in, and please talk to me?" he begged. his eyebrows were scrunched together and he just looked so cute! "fine come in."_

"thank you! Annabeth, i'm so sorry! i don't know what i did but will you please forgive me?" he asked, i really wanted to, i mean i _really really _wanted to but my pride finally made and appearance along with my stubborness. "i forgive you percy but i think you need to leave...

At least for a little while, i need to figure some.. uhm.. personal things out." i stuttered out mentally patting myself on the back for being able to say anything. It's so hard saying this to him. I think i... i possible tiny itsy bitsy like him, MAYBE. And i don't know what to do with it. I haven't felt like this since _Luke _and that didn't turn out well, he betrayed me. I trust Percy and it's different with him it is, but i don't want to go through that again.

"I don't understand, why can't you talk to me about it?" he grabbed both my hands in his in a comforting way and continued, "i will be here for you no matter what, whatever you want to talk about i'm here and whenever. please just trust me. I- I think- I think i'm in love with you, no i know i'm in love with you, Annabeth. It probably won't be the same now,"_-no kidding-_"But i just had to say that, i hope you figure everything out soon. I'll wait for you I promise even if it means just being friends. I don't want you out of my life." He just had to go and say that! I was already confused and now i'm really confused! I know that i like him and i don't want our friendship to be ruined but i don't know what i want! Percy always has to go and screw everything up! I should have had something to say but i just stood there gaping at him. I didn't think he was over his ex Rachel, she just wanted his money.

He must have understood that i was in shock. He bent down and kissed my check. Percy let go of my hands and walked back out into the snow and closed the door. He was gone, the man i loved-_yes i said it, i LOVE him to!-_just walked out. Well i know i won't be the one to follow him, it may have killed me on the inside and i love him but i won't allow my pride to go as low as following him out into the cold snow and being all mushy about it. I might give him a call in a couple of weeks, but i'm not going to chase after him. i want to see if he will keep his promise if he will wait for me. I really do want to call him now, tell him to come back and kiss him and tell him i love him, but i can't. i won't.

_2 weeks later_

I still haven't talked to Percy but it's getting harder by the day, i want to talk to him, i want to be _with_ him. I think i'm going to call him but first i need to go get coffee, I cant do _anything_ without my coffee.

As i walked into the coffee shop, i saw something i never wanted to see in my life. Rachel Elizabeth Dare _kissing_ Percy, MY percy! The one that _ promised _to wait for me, I felt my heart breaking in two one piece with me the other still with percy. I knew this would happen! Why was i so stupid? I scoffed loud enough for rachel to release him but i walked out immediatly after. "Annabeth? ANNABETH! wait! Annabeth! come back!" he yelled. I turned around not willing to leave until i said _something_ "looks like your doing a _real great_ job on keeping your promise Percy. I told you that you wouldn't remember me. It was just a matter of time." and with that i ran away. i didn't even listen to what he had to say. i didn't want to hear it. I went home packed a bag and called thalia.

"Hey Thals its me, i'm gonna be leaving for a while, i don't know how long but i'm going to be gone for at least a few months." I said adding an unintentional sniffle on the end and knew she was going to ask why i was crying. "What? wait are you crying? Annabeth whats going on?" she asked. "remember Percy?" "of course it's him! i told you not to trust him!" "i know, i know, it's just that he told me he loved me an-" "are you.. PREGNANT?" thalia asked. "What no! Gross! he was my friend! and you didn't let me finish!" i explained what happened, including him kissing that gross creature Rachel, and she 'ooooh' ed at the end. "yeahhh, that." i said. " That doesn't mean you have to leave just show him what he's missing!" Thalia suggested. "As fun as that sounds, i don't think i can i need a break anyways, it's been a tough year. I just need a break" i said. "well when are you leaving" "now."i said. "where are you going?" thalia asked. "san fransisco" i replied. "oh well i guess this is goodbye then" Thalia said "yeah it is. i'll call you though! i promise!" "ok good!" "bye" "bye love you annabeth!" "love you too!"

Man she is like my sister, i hate doing that to her but i have to! I can't be here. I walked outside and called a taxi, i saw percy running up to my house as i was walking to the taxi. He ran up to me before i could get in and said, "please annabeth, please you have to listen to me! It wasn't what i looked like!" then he noticed my bags. "wait what's with the bags where are you going?" he asked. I ignored him and yanked my arm free that he had been holding and got in the cab but before i closed the door so Percy could still here i said. "i need you to take me to the airport please, i have to catch a flight." then i closed the door. I arrived at the airport and was bording my plane when i heard someone arguing with the person at the gate. "please i have to see her! i have to talk to her!" i turned around to investigate and saw it was Percy. "Annabeth! Please!" I turned around and continued to walk down the slope to the plane. I sat in my seat and heard the pilot announce the take off. "everyone please buckle your seat belts, we will arrive in San Fransisco in 4 hours" and with that, the plane started down the track.

_**AN: thanks for reading! and does anyone know where i can get a free spell checker? cause i use the windows wordpad and i need something to check with. Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Hey! I could use some ideas for this story, if you have anything that could help the PM me! Thanks! oh, and i don't know when i will be able to update cause school has started back up which means LOTS of homework and also i got a puppy for christmas! his name is Max and he's a german shepherd. :)He has to have someone watching him at all times (me) cause he still isn't potty trained so i don't think that i will be able to update as fast, but i didn't in the first place. :p I hope everyone had a great Christmas and a happy New Year! And I might try to write Percy POV but I don't really think it would be good. i have always written Annabeth's POV. so i don't know if i will or not. sorry. :/**_

* * *

><p><em><em>As I got off the plane to get my luggage I turned my phone back on to tell thalia i made it here safely. "hey Thals! I just landed and i'm going to my hotel now."

"I'm glad that everything went good did you get all your luggage?" Thalia asked.

"yes i got all my lugga- Thalia i'm gonna have to call you back! bye!" i said and hung up.

I had turned around to find dirty blonde hair and blue eyes right behind me. Oh, great just what i need _Luke_ to be here to bug the crap out of me! Ugh. when will i EVER get a break?

"Luke." i said. "Annabeth. It's been a while" luke said.

"yeah well, not long enough! I have to go so if you'll move so i can get to the door, then i would be grateful." i said with my death glare, and tried to move around him. He grabbed my arm and said "I've missed you, please forgive me. I want to start over, please give me one more chance." he begged.

"Why on EARTH would i give you one more chance? What makes you think i'm stupid enough to fall for that AGAIN?" I yelled/whispered to not attract attention. "because you love me and i still love you! it was a mistake! I wasn't thinking clearly!" He said.

"Luke, you betrayed me! you betrayed the trust and friendship we had. You ruined love for me! I DID love you! I loved you with all my heart! and you know what you did? You took my trust and my heart and STOMPED it into the ground to sleep with.. whatever the heck her name was! I have to go, if you don't move i will call secruity! Or better yet, i can move you out of my way myself!" i said with i'm sure a very fierce look in my eyes, cause i saw him cringe.

He took it upon his best intrest to move out of the way and let me through. I was searching for my name on the sign for my ride when i saw him. He was dressed in a chauffeur uniform and holding the sign with my name and a heart drawn beside it. He had his signature smirk on that only i ever saw. His sea green eyes sparkled and his unruly black hair was pushed down by the hat. I was still very mad and confused as to how he got here and the nerve of this boy to follow me! I told him i didn't want to hear it and i thought i made it pretty clear that i didn't want to see him.

"what are you doing here?" i asked with a slight sneer.

"are you annabeth chase?" he asked ignoring my question. "i'll be your chauffeur for as _long_ as your here." he said. "yes i'm annabeth, seaweed brain! i thought i made it clear that i didn't want to EVER see you again! i came here to get AWAY from you! not be chauffeured around the city by you! and how did you even find out where i was going? and how did you beat me here anyways?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"I'm not going to let you get away Annabeth. I found out from Thalia, it took alot of convincing and pleading and she said something about owing her?"-uh oh. you _never_ want to owe Thalia _anything._-"And i have a private jet that took a short cut here so i beat you by a good 40 min." -Oh did i forget to mention we set Thalia and Nico up? They are perfect for each other, maybe a little to perfect, they are so off and on with their relationship, i think even _they_ don't know what's going on.- "Annabeth about the kiss, she kisse-"

I held my hand up to stop him. "Yeah, yeah, i know. '_she kissed me it meant nothing i swear!'_" i mimmicked what he would sound like. "You expect me to believe that and just run back into your arms and forgive you like they do in the fairy tells? well newsflash, i'm not and i won't. Percy, I _saw _you kissing her _back!_ you can't say that she kissed you and lie about it like that. i'm sorry percy."

I walked past him carrying my luggage and called for a taxi. i got my luggage loaded up and slid into the backseat. I told the driver what hotel i was staying in and we drove off. it wasn't until we started to drive and i relaxed into the seat to see someone sitting by me. i turned to see Percy's smirk. "PERCY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I shouted.

"Annabeth please let me explain! She caught me off guard and kissed me! i didn't mean for it to happen! She was just fimaliar and i didn't mean to! I hadn't forgot about you, I waited by the phone _every single day_! She called me and said she wanted to meet up and apologize. When she got there she wanted to get back together and i said no and tried to get up and leave and she kissed me. I am so sorry!" he said.

After the speech was over we had just pulled up to my hotel. I got out and got my stuff with out saying a word, went to the drivers window. I knew he had heard everything but i didn't care. I paid him and said thanks, i was about to walk off when he grabbed me by the arm and said, "Listen i don't mean to pry, but i overheard and trust me. The boy is sincere i can tell he means it. No man would go through all this just to apologize. He wouldn't have followed you out here obviously. Give him a chance. At the least, consider what he is saying." and with that he let go of me and drove off. From what i read on his drivers license his name was Poseidon. strange name, but he did seem to actually have a point. I guess i will have to think about this.

I walked into the hotel with percy right on my tail, I checked in and he still hadn't said anything. I got in the elevator and he still didn't say a word just stared at me as i looked straight ahead. i was walking down the hall to my room wondering if he was just going to follow me. I unlocked my door and was about to walk in when he grabbed my shoulder. "please annabeth!" he said. He had his beautiful sea green eyes in a sad puppy dog style. It wasn't intentional so i knew he was really sad. "Percy." i said worn out from the trip and everything that has happened. "i just need sometime to think. please. and this time, don't go kissing every girl you see." i said and closed the door behind me.


	6. Author's Note :

_**AN: Hey! sorry! i know, i hate authors notes too! I have some **_

_**major writers block for this story! Usually when this happens i give up on the story **_

_**and just start a new one with a whole different plot, if you hadn't noticed **_

_**by my other stories. But i actually kinda like this story, i reread it and saw that on the first**_

_**chapter it had some MAJOR screw ups, sorry bout that! It was like **_

_**3 in the morning when i wrote it cause the idea had just come to me. If you guys want**_

_**me to continue this story could you send me some ideas in P.M? That would be really helpful.**_

_**I have no idea where this story is going at all. Oh! If you have read The Hunger Games, I LOVE**_

_**YOU! hahaha, I love love LOVE that series! i have read it three times now waiting for**_

_**the movie to come out, I hope they don't screw it up, anyways, Josh Hutcherson is MINE! back **_

_**off, juss sayin'! And listen to safe and sound by Taylor Swift it's the song they are gonna**_

_**play when *** SPOILER!*** Rue dies :(. It's really sad but i LOVE it. Oh and if you haven't **_

_**read The Hunger Games, either you need to go die (jk) or read the books (perferably this **_

_**choice(;) BEFORE the movie. Again, sorry 'bout the author's note I just wanted to know if you **_

_**guys wanted me to continue this story. **_

_**love you! 3 Jordyn. :D**_


	7. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_**I know, it's another author's note but it has been CRAZY lately. I have had tons of homework and wayyyy to much drama. It isn't even my drama. I try to stay away from it as much as possible but when people talk about my friends, i kinda have to get involved. Especially when the people who are being jerks are guys who have no life and i hated them before that so i kinda yelled at them and possibly was about to punch someone till my friend pulled me back, but they were being jerks to me too! Not to mention high school enrollment so yeah, it's been really ridiculous! Sorry about my rant. Lol this is the part **__**YOU HAVE TO READ!**___

_**Ok, so i think i'm ending this story. If anyone still reads it anyway, i know it's been a long time. I can't think of anything. I have major writers block. It sucks, bad. so i think it's over with this story. I might write a super short ending just so it has one but it won't be long at all. Sorry. :p unless you have something you want me to put in the story i'll write it and i'll give you credit. I have got nothing. Sorry about that! Bye! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Hey! If there's anyone left out there I'm back! Lol! I told you guys I was probably finished with this but I decided I would try again, I can't promise it will be any better :p but I'm finished with almost all my testing, now I just have math and my other math EOI. I have to take too, that's my punishment for taking honors. Lol oh, and the story, I had a thought come to me today, and I decided, heck why not. Lol If you haven't seen or read the Hunger Games, you're missing out! I went to see it the day it came out, OMG they portrayed their characters amazingly! Although I did think that the cave scene was a bit lacking lol. But it really gets on my nerves how people saw the movie first then went nuts over the book, that's just backwards! It shouldn't be like that. I read the books back in October over three days-didn't know the movie was even being made- told all my friends about them and loved them, they all said that it sounded weird and didn't want to read them, now they won't shut up, lol sorry 'bout the rant! Here's the story!**_

* * *

><p>I leaned my head against the door and slid down it, I don't know why I was feeling the way I was, I just knew I wanted it to stop. The only thing that could do that was on the other side of the door, but I was way to stubborn to open the door and tell him that. I needed him to think I was mad at him that I didn't want to see him, that this "relationship" was going absolutely nowhere. That way he would leave and I wouldn't have to feel this way. If he would just leave and get out of my sight! It would make everything better, but no matter how much I tell myself this, I just can't seem to believe. I know that if he leaves I'm screwed, I'll still see him everywhere no matter what. He's famous for crying out loud! He'll be all over TV. I think I just need to talk to him, and maybe give him a chance to explain. I mean, maybe he actually does have a legitimate reason for kissing her. Oh who am I kidding, he's playing me. All guys are jerks and I refuse to think any different. But he has been so sweet and never gave me any other reason to believe that he has bad intentions.<p>

Ok, I seriously need to stop having arguments in my head. It can't be healthy. I think once I sleep over this, get a fresh start then I'll know what to do. A fresh brain is best, right? Maybe I'm just over thinking this, but it's hard to trust someone that says something and does another. Actions speak louder than words, and really that's true. I always thought it was just something adults say to make you act better but now that I think about it, it really does have way more meaning than that.

I just wish that he would get out of my mind, I don't want to admit it but I can't stop thinking about him. The way his sea-green eyes looked at me with a tidal wave of sadness. The way they had glistened in the sunlight. His raven-black unruly hair whipped in the wind. Why can't I stop thinking about him? Every time I think about never seeing him again or not being held in his arms when we're laughing makes this odd constricting feeling in my chest and I don't like it. I don't want to be like this forever I want to be able to be happy, like how I was when I was with him. Honestly, I'm scared. Giving out my heart is terrifying, hearts break and it hurts. I don't want that to happen again. It was horrible with Luke, but I think the worst part with him was that he had been my best friend since we were little and he betrayed me. I'm scared Percy is going to come to his senses and realize I'm not worth it. I don't have tons of money, I freak out around cameras, and I'm most defiantly _not _famous. He is, he sings, he acts and he has a natural light that draws everyone in. I'm not like that, I have a light that repels most people, they don't get my smart remarks that they don't get because they haven't read or been as educated as I have been, my mother is terrifyingly smart and I didn't want to be left behind so I studied as hard as possible, practically memorizing the whole dang text book! But from all the reading I have done, and yes I have read romance books, and they all describe this feeling.

They call it love; I have been in love once. Didn't turn out like all the books, most things don't. Books are fantasies, they don't come true and guys most certainly are not like they are in the books. I wish they were, oh how I wish they were! Never have to worry about them breaking our hearts because they are so in love with us they can't be away from us-_yeah right!_- half the time they can't wait to go out with their friends!

It's time for bed now, and I'm about to die from exhaustion, but I think after all the thinking all this over, I decided it couldn't hurt to go see him tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I woke up at 6:00 A.M. like I always do, just cause I'm on 'vacation' doesn't mean that I should let my sleep go to waste. My parents live down here-well my dad- my mom is dead. She has been for a while, so it doesn't really make me that upset anymore. Yeah, I miss her but I spent years mourning her, and she wouldn't want me to be sad. What mother wants their child to be depressed their whole life? The breakfast in the hotel starts and 7:00 so I get an hour to shower and get ready.<p>

After I got out of the shower I got dressed in a pair of Miss Me skinny jeans _**(AN: always wanted some! :D)**_ red chucks, and a tank top with the back in slits that says _Break the Rules_ and a neon red tank top under that. I had to admit that I looked pretty dang hot! My blonde hair in perfect curls that are natural and my startling gray eyes shone brighter than ever. So maybe I was dressing up a bit more than usually for Percy, who cares.

I went downstairs subtly looking for Percy, but I couldn't find him anywhere! I guess he probably doesn't get up this early. So I got breakfast; a banana, yogurt and orange juice. I just really don't like breakfast foods! As I was waiting for the elevator to come down to pick me up the doors dinged. I turned around to be met with extremely messy black hair, and piercing green eyes…

_**AN: Ahhh! That is officially the longest one yet! Haha I hoped you guys liked it, especially for the longest wait ever!**_ _**Sorry 'bout that! I don't know when I will be able to post but please don't give up on me if you haven't already! I just want to say thank you to everyone who stuck around!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh um, hey Percy…" I said kind of awkwardly. I didn't know what to say. After all the planning and thinking it over last night what I was going to say to him was gone in an instant. I practically had the whole speech memorized and I don't forget things easily! I had been looking for him and I pictured how this moment would go, but it's different in person. Every time I see him he is so startlingly handsome that I can't even think! How petty is that? I couldn't think of anything to say I really wanted to but it was all gone. I sat there with my mouth gaping open. He was sexier than I remember, although he does look like he just rolled out of bed-literally he's still in his pajama pants-but it works for him. It makes his hair look messier if that's even possible.

"Uh, hey Wisegirl you should probably close your mouth you don't want to catch flies." said Percy. "I know that! I was just.. um, surprised that's all" I spluttered. I had absolutely no idea. Everything I have ever read, saw or learned about left me, even talking it seems.

"Didn't you know I was staying here too? I mean I walked you to your room trying to get you to talk to me." He said. I suddenly felt guilty and a bit immature for making him through all of this and I was just running from him as fast as I could.

"Yeah I knew I was actually just looking for you. I thought about everything last night and I really wanted to talk to you about it. How about we meet after you get breakfast and get ready cause I just don't feel right talking to you while you're in ducky pajama pants." I stifled a laugh after this. He looked down and suddenly blushed realizing what he was wearing. I must say it was a bit odd that he had blue Pajama pants with ducks on them in the first place.

"Right! Um I guess I just wasn't really expecting to see anyone today." He mumbled out quickly. He clearly felt uncomfortable now too!

"It's ok, just meet me at Starbucks in a hour or so?" I replied.

"Yeah that works. But promise me you won't just run when you think you're finished or you don't want to hear what I have to say anymore. I need you to just please listen to me!" he answered quickly. I could tell he thought I was just going to run like I used to. Well, not anymore. I'm going to face my fear and talk to him about it. It's obvious he wouldn't go all this way to just use me. It would be a moot point.

"I promise. That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about to. I'll see you soon Percy. Bye." I waved and got on the elevator and went up to my room. I couldn't wait for our talk I really wanted to tell him all the things I realized last night. I acted like such an immature spoiled brat! I can't believe I treated him like that and all he ever did was tell me how he felt. He had a reason to kiss Rachel, I rejected him. It's not like we were dating or anything, and besides he left her the minute he saw me. That has to mean something. Right?

_**AN: Hey! I'm back! Sorry I know it's short but it's better than nothing right? I'm super busy with homework and other stuff, let's not forget guys. Ugh! Can't live with them and can't live without them. :p lol. Enough of my personal problems, the inspiration for this chapter and probably the next came from my new favorite song **__Kiss me slowly__** by Parachute. It's so sweet and I love it! I would have wrote more this chapter but I'm really running out of time. Lol! Please keep reading and giving me criticism! My gymnastics coach always told me "no pain no gain" lol so please help me out! I know from reading my last chapters that I have made a drastic change in how I write. I think that has to do with me just growing up and being more mature. So thanks for sticking around for the wait. Love you guys!**_


	10. Chapter 10

After waiting in my room for about 30 or so minutes, I couldn't sit still anymore I had to move around. I was so anxious to get this talk over with and I didn't even know why. I wanted to talk to Percy about this. I want to get past this. I want to actually be with him. If he still wants me. That's another reason why I _d_on't want to be with Percy. What happens when he doesn't want me anymore? What happens when I'm not enough for him because I'm not famous like all the other women he meets? Why should I even be trying to fix what _relationship _we have? I don't think I should even show up now, but if I don't take the risk of putting my heart out there I'll never know if we could have had something or not.

After deciding I would make an appearance instead of running like I promised not to do, I left for Starbucks early. As I was sitting at Starbucks I realized something, me and Percy could never have a peaceful conversation here let alone any other public place. We would get mobbed by fans!

I called Percy and told him this, thinking that he would have already known but it apparently skipped his mind that he is insanely famous where any and all girls would tackle him if they saw him. We decided to meet in an old bookstore. I bought Percy a coffee so I wouldn't feel bad about drinking mine in front of him. I was looking around the bookstore when I heard the jingle on the door ring alerting me that someone just came in. I walked out of the isle I was in and made myself visible to the person who came in. Percy walked in and looked around for me. I waved to get his attention and ushered him into the isle I was in before. We took seats in the comfy chairs that were seated in the isle. I choose this isle mainly because it's in the back of the bookstore so when people pass by outside they won't see Percy.

"Hey Annabeth, you look nice today." He said with a beautiful smile. I couldn't help but blush at him saying that. I don't know why I even blushed I never ever get embarrassed but it seems like when I'm around him, all my usual rules go out the window.

"Thanks Percy, you do too." I replied. I guess this is where I suck up my pride and stop being a child because it looks like I'm the one that's going to speak first.

"Listen Percy, I want to apologize first for freaking out like I did back there. It was very childish immature thing to do especially to run all the way out here, but I did need to see my family." I added a nervous laugh to the end of this, I didn't like apologizes, I never have. I usually just skip over them unless they are completely necessary, like now. "I realize that I had no reason to be upset for you kissing Rachel-" he started to interrupt me but I held my hand up for him to stop and let me talk. "We weren't dating nor did we say that we would be dating soon. I have come to realize that I don't want to be just friends with you. I want to be with you and I want to have a relationship with you but I'm scared. I've had bad experiences in the past-everyone has probably- but I just don't get over betrayal easily, I don't trust people easily, and I most defiantly don't pour out my heart to anyone. Really I don't even take into consideration what my heart feels, all I know is that I have always been living with my brain and I'm tired of it. I want to feel, I want to have someone care about me and not worry that I'm going to catch them cheating with my best friend. I just want what everyone else around me has." With a pause I said "I'll have you, if you still want me." I finished looking down. I couldn't look at him, I just poured out my heart to him and I couldn't bear it if he didn't want me, or feel the same way anymore. I was preparing myself for the rejection when he put his thumb and forefinger under my chin to lift my head. I looked at him and he had the biggest smile on his face that I had ever seen. "I still want you, I always will. I'm so glad you said this to me. I want to give you what everyone else has. I want you to love me too one day. I'm not asking you to say it now, but when you're ready. I'll be here for you every second of everyday. I love you Annabeth. Please just let me love you." Percy said. I looked into his eyes and saw the certainty and sincerity. I looked up and smiled at him "ok." I replied quietly. He then kissed me. He kissed me gently at first, with time it became more passionate until we had to come apart for air. We were both breathing heavier and he laid his forehead against mine. His right hand on my lower back holding me to him, his left hand behind my head. I realized then, that this couldn't be more right. We were meant for each other. He is exactly what I have been looking for.

_**AN: I think this concludes my story. I might do an epilogue once the summer starts and I might start a new story but I'm not sure. Thank you all for staying with me on this story. I have reread this and I can tell that I have obviously "matured" a bit since then and so has my writing. I'm sorry that I was such a horrible writer then lol. I have improved in my writing tons since then. I want to personally thank Spirit145 for telling me I was rushing. I really needed to know that lol, I knew something was wrong with my writing and that was it. I tend to rush things a lot, especially my writing. I think that's why these last few chapters were so much better. Thank you everyone. :D**_


End file.
